1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a vehicle body frame, an engine main unit mounted on the vehicle body frame, a swing arm having a rear end portion journaling a rear wheel and a front end portion vertically and swingably supported on the vehicle body frame, a rear shock absorber disposed between the vehicle body frame and the swing arm, and a muffler disposed downwardly of a rider's seat so as to be positioned, in a side view, upwardly of the rear wheel when the rear shock absorber is extended.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes a pair of mufflers, each of the mufflers being disposed on either left or right side of a rear wheel. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-313671.
The motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-313671 includes the pair of mufflers, each of the mufflers being disposed on either left or right side of the rear wheel so as to minimize sideway bulging from the vehicle body. However, the muffler has an outer shell with an obround cross-sectional shape that is vertically long. To avoid interference between a drive chain or a sprocket disposed sideways the rear wheel and the muffler disposed upwardly of the rear wheel when the rear shock absorber is compressed, the mufflers are disposed further upwardly or the crosswise width of the entire vehicle body is enlarged. There is nonetheless room for improvements in terms of ride comfort of an occupant sitting on the rider's seat.